Ultraman Saber (Luminario Continuity)
'''Ultraman Saber '''is the protector of Not-Trump Kingdom. He is one of Luminario former friend, and a Seibertron-Seijin who has achieved 神化. Appearances Ultraman Saber is blue and red in color. On his shoulder are a red shield. Just like Luminario, his body is not smooth like a normal Ultras. But shaped like a man wearing armor. Personality Saber is a radical, he love pop music to the point of obsession. Especially toward his favorite singer, Makoto Kenzaki. His devotion for her has soon turn into pure love. Saber will defend her to the last breath, even if he has to become the enemy of the whole Universe, even the Multiverse iself. In his word: "I don't fight for justice or peace, in the past i only fight for Luminario. But now i fight for you and him." Recently, he has developed an intense hatred to pop music hater. Devote his time to hunt them down. While spreading love to the world through pop music. Power And Ablities Height: Same as Luminario Weight: Same as Luminario Flying speed: Same as Luminario Hobbies: Listen to music, especially J-Pop. Everything else is equal to Luminario, and like Luminario he split into many form and Stage. Reflecting humanity evolution and eventually ascended to god hood. He is swear to never using a higher stage, unless absolutely needed. In Stage 0, his power is mostly under the planet level. In Stage 1 form, his power is surpassing the planet level. At Stage 2, his power surpass the solar system level, at Stage 3, it has been increased to Galaxies. While in his Over-Stage 1, he can destroy Universe. In his Over-Stage 2, he can destroy Multiverse. And the Over-Stage 3 is beyond that. Moves Stage 0 ---Exia Mode--- Saberium Brace : An solid energy blade in the same manner at Mebium Blade. However, in standby mode, the blade are pointed in the back, and will swivel out when he need it. Saberium Beam: A beam blade that can can be fire when the Brace are on standby mode. Cannot be fire when the blade is activated. Saberium Dagger: Two dagger on his back that can be thrown at the enemy. Saberium Blade: A pair of handheld energy blade attach to his waist. Saberium Sword: A pair of self-regenerative physical sword that normally hide on the red shield attach to his right shoulder. Saber Control: He can freely control his blade, allow them to function like a flying projectile. Dagger Drill: His Saberium Dagger can rotate rapidly like a drill. Increasing it piercing power. Xtended Blade: The edge of his Saberium Blade can also increased, making it being able to cut multiple enemy. Saberium Brace, MAXIMUM MODE: Combine the Saberium Brace with all of his weapon to create a very large soild-energy blade. That can emit an even larger energy blade to cut the enemy to pieces. Saberium Field: A field compose of many ultra-thin energy blade. It doesn't block the enemy attack. It cut them into many piece. However strong attack can still penetrate this shield. ---Raiser Mode--- Ultraman Saber can assume Raiser Mode after he donned the Raiser Armor. He can do it at anytime, but have enough self-control to not doing it when not neccessary. In Raiser Mode, he no spot two shoulder shield. Saberium Fang: Brainwave Controlled small drone that can either be shoot out energy beam or emit blade. He currently have forty nine of them, hidden in the shoulder shield. Saberium Brace II: He now spot two improved Saberium Brace, with each blade can now also function as a gun. Without the need to switch between mode. Saberium Brave III: A new version that can now detach from his arm and combined to form a double-edge blade. Saberium Sword II: The number of sword is increased to four. They can combined to form two boomerang. And the sword edge is also improved. Saberium Blade II: He now spot four energy blade. They can also combine to form a javelin. Saberium Dagger II: The number of dagger in his body is now increased to eight. While loosing their ability to rotate like a drill. They can combine into two shuriken now. RAISER SWORD: Combine all his weapon and the shoulder on his shield into one big cannon. However, since he is not that good of a marksman. He alway use the cannon as a sword. ---Quanta Mode--- Ultraman Saber can assume this form when Raiser Mode is not enough. This form is the strongest form in his Stage 0 state. Saberium Fang II: The number of fang in his body is now increased to 196, and despite loosing the power to generate energy blade. Each fang are now shaped like a small blade, that micronized when stored and can by macronized when deployed. Saberium Brace IV: While still retain it former abilities, his sword can now combine with the fang to become two weapon. Saberium Buster Sword: A very long blade Saberium Buster Cannon: A very powerful cannon. Saberium Dagger III: His dagger now spot new design, become both longer and sharper. They gain the ablities to folded into a one edged and combine into a mace Saberium Sword III: His sword can transform into a double end scythe now. Saberium Blade III: His javelin now become a Trident. QUANTA SWORD: He can combine all his weapon into one. And form a blade powerful enough to cut a large moon in half. Makoto Field: Bombarding his enemy with Earth Pop Music. A genre that all alien hate for some reason. Causing their head to goes aploded. Category:Ultraman Luminario